whatsapp inazuma
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: En esta historia nuestro amigos de inazuma estan enganchados a whatsapp y hablan sobres cosas absurdas y yo Fatima como no tengo otra cosa que hacer los molesto por el whatsapp y de paso cotilleo pasen leean y rian
1. Grupo inazuma japon

**IE no me pertenece ya lo sabeis**

En el grupo de inazuma japon

Endo: hay alguien?  
Goengi: tu que crees

Endo: no sep

Goenji: mas idiota imposible

Kogure: no lo creo te acuerdas cuando se tiro por una cuesta en patines y encima chutando un balon

Sakuma: te falto añadir que atropello a los de la selección italiana

Kogure: eso fue lo mejor (mensaje de voz: ushishsihsis)

Sakuma: la cuestion es que cuando uno cree que mas tonto es imposible al final lo consigue

Fati: holap

Goenji: que haces a qui no eres de la selección de japon

Fati: ya pero yo tengo que estar hay para molestar ya me conoceis, endo no es tan idiota... es lo siguiente

Endo: eso... oye!

Fati: a demas de un cabeza de balon

Endo: gracias!

Fati: ¬ ¬

Goenji: puedo ir a darle un balonazo

Fati: bueno esto va a ser facil:

-Quien quiera que goenji le de un balonazo normal que ponga -_-

-Un tornado de fuego *_*

-Un tornado de fuego doble * O *

-No hacerle nada ¬ ¬

Fati: por mi es * O *

Kazemaru: * O *

Hiroto: * O *

Goenji: * O *

kogure: * O *

Sakuma: * O *

Fubuki: ¬ ¬

Tsunami: * O *

Kido: * O *

Fati: que aburrido fubuki ¬ ¬

Fubuki: las cosas no se resuelven con la fuerza bruta

Fati: a no? Pues mira tu que yo si las resuelvo y me va muyyy bien

Goenji: hoy en dia si no es por la fuerza nada funciona

Kogure: (mensaje de voz: ushishishi) es cierto para areglar una television se le da una patada y listo

Fati: deja de mandar esa risa que es escalofriante ¬ ¬ y cierto yo arreglo mi tele de una patada

Kido: yo mando que me compren otra

Fati: presumido ¬ ¬ bueno goenji ve para la casa de endo y dale un balonazo de fuego doble

Goenji: vale pero lo tienes que hacer con migo en necesito dos personas

Fati: ok ya voy para ya

Fubuki: endo corre!

Endo: a donde?

Fati: dejalo es un caso perdido

Fubuki: tu no estabas llendo para casa de endo?

Fati: es el whassap! camino y hablo y de paso me como un helado

Mido: T.T eres mala yo tambien queria

Fati: ja pues para tu informacion esta riquisimo

Fubuki: ._.u

Goenji: yo ya estoy alli

Fati: yo igual entramos a la de 3..1...2...3! (a enviado un vidio: goenji y fatima hacian el tornado de fuego doble y le da en la cara a endo) bueno fue divertido vamonos

Hiroto: para que el vidio ^ ^u

Fati: lo pienso colgar en internet tu que crees ¬_¬

Hiroto: ^ ^U

Fubuki: se recuperara para el proximo partido ¬ ¬

Fati: si es un idiota los idiotas siempre sobreviven no ves a luffy de one piece

Fubuki: ves eso O.O

Fati: oye al menos yo no veo crepusculo

Hiroto: crepusculo esta muy bien para tu informacion

Fati: que eres una chica ¬ ¬

Fudo: (a cambiado su estado: Tal vez no lloro, pero me duele.. tal vez no lo digo, pero lo pienso... tal vez no lo demuestro pero me importas...)

Fati: O.O sin palabras

Goenji: que profundo

Kido: nunca lo crei de el

Fati: fudo esta enamorado! un momento no sera de kido!

Kido: no me jodas! ¬ ¬*

Fudo: ni en un millon de años ¬ ¬*

Kido: eso deveri decirlo yo ¬ ¬*

Fati: ….

Fubuki: no creeis que fatima esta callada demasiado tiempo

Fudo: (a cambiado su foto de perfil)

Kogure: ni idea pero mirad la foto de fudo

Fubuki: fudo esa foto es demasiado te van a denunciar

Kido: (a cambiado su foto de perfil)

Sakuma: kido! no sabia que te gustaba fudo! O.O

Kido: pero que di... O.O como yo no e puesto esa foto y esta retocada!

Fudo: que coño! quien me a cambiado la foto!

Kido: fatima ¬ ¬

Fudo: fatima ¬ ¬

Fati: que?

Kido: por que lo has echo

Fudo: te voy a...

Fati: lo que las fotos yo no he sido – o –

Kido: entonces quien?

Fati: no se –_ –

Fudo: no mientas quien otro tendria una mente tan perversa como tu!

Fati: tu tampoco es que seas un angelito ¬ ¬ y que mas da si lo hice lo echo echo esta otra cosa quien quiere que se queden con esas fotos que pongan ^ ^ quien no que ponga ¬ ¬

Fati: ^ ^

Sakuma: ^ ^

Tsunami: ^ ^  
hiroto: ^ ^

midorikawa: ^ ^

kogure: ^ ^

goenji: ^ ^

fubuki: ¬ ¬

Fati: tu siempre tan aburrido fubuki ¬ ¬ te deveria aver cambiado la foto a ti ¬ ¬

Fubuki: nos van adenunciar si ven esa foto ¬ ¬

Fudo: aja! Lo as admitido fuistes tu!

Fati: si pero hay que decir que fue una buena broma aunque me costo colarme en vuestro whassap

Fudo: bueno si fue buena hay que decir

Kido: claaaro bueniiiisima si no te la han echo a ti ¬ ¬

Fati: bueno me voy a cenar que ya es hora sayo! Por cierto o teneis que quedar con esa foto al menos por 1 semana por mayoria

Kido: no fastidies

Fudo: te e dicho que te odio

Fati: yo tambien te quiero adios

**Fati: antes que nada me voy a presentar para los que no me conocen me llamo Yoshida Fatima me podeis llamar fati cree este fic por que... no se solo me vino una idea asin estaba en el whatsapp de mi insti y me vino la idea de molestar un poquito a estos idotas**

**Mer: ella siempre busca excusas para molestarlos ¬ ¬**

**Fati: y esta para quien no lo sepa es mer mi amiga sicopata numero 10 (os estareis preguntando si tengo mas amigas sicoptas y si) que despues de a ver salido en otro fic mio y una vez en girl power a vuelto de sus vacaciones en chikago (al menos ella a tenido vacaciones) y vuelve mas sicopata que nunca bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap y de que pongo el siguiente grupo de whatssap el raimon, italia, the unicorn o quizas de todos los que participaron en el torneo forntier internacional bueno ustedes decidis **

**Mer: una pregunta vas a continuar tu fic girl power**

**FAti: claro pienso suvirlo hoy el siguiente capitulo estoy escribiendolo ahora mismo a si que no tardare en suvirlo**

**Mer: ammm...**


	2. Whatsapp FFI

**IE no me pertenece eso se save ademas si fuese asi habria fubuharu!**

En el grupo del FFI

Mark: ichinose seen someone?

Domon: I do not e seen

dylan: will be training as usual

Fati: hola!

Domon: fatima? Tu no parti...

Fati: ya dije que yo me meto en cualquier whatsapp para fastidiaros y cotillear y yo no e visto a ichinose a y hablaz in spanish plis que mi traductor es una mierda

Dylan: cual usas?

Fati: translate de toda la vida

Mark: ese no sirve traduce muy mal

Domon: yo uso reverso

Fati: si pero es que no me carga la maldita pagina deveria a verme comprado un movil mejor (a cambiado su estado: a qui fastidiada por este p*** movil que no quiere funcionar)

Fidio: nos van a denunciar por esas palabras

Fati: a ver a ellos estan leyendo este whatsapp para reirse y cotillear de las cosas tan absurdas que hablamos a si que quien tenga mente sensible que no lea este fic que decimos muchas palabras inadecuadas para menores (que cosas yo soy menor) pero quien quiera divertirse y reirse de estos idiotas pues que lo lea

Ichinose: me buscavais

Fati: a buena hora mark te buscaba ¬ ¬

Ichinose: que pasa capitan?

Mark: nada solo queria sacar tema de conversacion que uno se aburre

Edgar: (a cambiado su estado a en mi mansion con un monton de dinero)

Fati: ¬ ¬ quita ese estado

Edgar: por?

Fati: nos da envidia ¬ ¬

Dylan: el nos quiere deprimir

Edgar: yo no soy el culpable de que sea rico y guapo

Fati: lo de guapo sobraba

Dylan: yea

Aki: que rapido se cambian el tema de conversacion con ustedes primero era donde estaba ichinose-kun y ahora que edgar es un presumido

Fati: sip es que nosotros somos asi y eso que cada uno esta en una punta del mundo pero por no estudiar (mañana tenemos un examen)

Endo: tenemos un examen o.O

Fati: que te parece endo? Es de humanidades

Endo: mierda que no e estudiado

Aki: esas palabras endo-kun!

Fati: vamos aki dejale al pobre que no es el unico que dice esas cosas bueno que otro tema podemos sacar para que yo no tenga que estudiar

Fidio: si goenji usa gel de esos para el pelo

Fati: buen tema

Goenji: no uso

Fati: tu no estabas estudiando

Goenji: no yo hago lo mismo que tu escaquearme

Kido: si es que fatima es un muy buen ejemplo

Fati: fuera los sarcasmos mala imitacion de superman ¬ ¬

Kido: cuantas veces lo tengo que decir superman se copio de mi no yo de el!

Fati: y cuantas veces tengo que decir yo que fudo es una mala imitacion de los punk

Fudo: a mi no me metas

Aki: otra conversacion absurda

Fati: si te parece absurda no la leeas y ve a estudiar

Aki: no yo como estalker que soy me tengo que enterar de todo

Fati: eres una estalker y mas importante que es eso?! o.O

Mark: es una persona que esta en todas las conversaciones y save todo

Fati: como lo saves!o.O Y en otras palabras una cotilla ¬ ¬

Aki: no soy una cotilla soy una estalker (a cambiado su estado a : a qui vuestra amiga estalker con una nueva noticia al parecer suzuno se le va a declarar a nagumo)

Fati: ¬ ¬ en serio de donde has sacado eso

Aki: de mis contactos

Fati:... no entiendo a las mujeres

Fubuki: para serte sincera ni os entendeis a vosotras mismas a si que

Haruna: que has dicho ¬ ¬*

Dylan: huuuy

Fati: huuuy

Fubuki: n-nada ^ ^u

Haruna: esta bien shiro fubuki

Fati: cada vez que nosotras decimos su nombre completo significa que

Dylan: estas muerto

Fidio: no te volvera a hablar en la vida

Fati: y los mas importante donde quieres tu tumba (a mandado unas fotografias: en estas habia cementerios) para mi es mejor esta no se es mas explosivo ya sabes ah! Y el ataud (a mandado una foto: sale un folleto de ataudes) yo creo que este con copitos de nieve es muy mono

Fubuki: ¬ ¬ gracias por el apollo, y si ese ataudod me gusta

Fati: yo solo digo la verdad, a pues ya te lo pido ^ ^

Dylan: corre fubuki creo que haruna esta llendo para alla

Fubuki: estoy en hokaido ¬ ¬

Dylan: estara llendo en autobus ¬ ¬

Fubuki: (mensaje de voz: e-eh h-haruna yo etto eso no iva en serio lo sineto de verdad...)

Fati: pobre fubuki T.T fue un buen amigo de los mejores hagamos un minuto de silencio. Ya esta de que cosa sin sentido hablamos ahora?

Goenji: no se tu pero yo me voy que ya son las 5 de la mañana y pronto tendremos que "despertarnos" para ir al insti

Fati: si claro "despertarnos" y encima no hemos estudiado nada (mi plan a funcionado)

Mark: sacareis un cero

Teres: creo que eso es decir poco

Rococo: seguro que repiten curso por tan mala nota en el examen

Fati: lo dudo amigos mios lo dudo yo soy lista y me apuntare las respuestas en la muñequera que tengo ^ ^

Rococo: no es mejor que te lo apuntes en un guante y asi despues copiarlo

Natsumi: rococo!

Rococo: que? No es que yo lo haya echo ¬ ¬

hiroto: en serio que habeis estado hablando y no a veis estudiado ¬ ¬

Fati: tu que cres hiro-chan? Eh?

Hiroto: que si bueno yo tampoco e estudiado para un examen que tenemos

Nagumo: tenemos uno?! O.O

Suzuno: no solo es una ficha para responder de matematicas

Nagumo: ahhhh...

Hiroto: era sarcasmo lo saves

Nagumo: que!

Mido: habia examen?

Fati: mejor que los dejes hiroto son un caso perdido ¬ ¬ bueno a qui hemos estado todos los del FFI e incluso mas gente sin estudiar PD: borraz el chat no vaya a ser que vuestros padres lo vean

Fidio: bueno me voy a dormir

Fati: estas loco! o.O si son ya las 6 (que rapido pasa el tiempo)

Fidio: alli

Mark: el cambio horario

Fati: que aburridos ¬ ¬ bueno creo que me vo a preparar para el insti

**Fati: Bueno gracias por leer whatsapp inazuma me alegro que os riais y sobre esas fotos el cap anterior ¬ ¬ no pregunteis cuales eran que no las quiero recordar**

**Mer: la a dejado traumatizada **

**Fati: bueno ahora quiero que me respondais a unas preguntitas son rapidas como un examen**

**Mer: tu no tenias examen ¬ ¬**

**Fati: sip pero me escaqueo de estudiar **

**-¿Hos gusto la conversacion/es de hoy?**

**-¿que os hizo reir mas?**

**-¿continuo el fic?**

**-¿os gustaria un whatsapp de girl power?**

**-¿Alguien quiere una aparicion especial de su OC para que me ayude a fastidiarlos y divertir al la gente?**

**-¿estoy pobre y tengo calor me dais un helado de vainilla T.T?(i love vainilla)**

**Fati: hoy creo que subire el proximo cap de girl power lo voy a escribir ahora mismo y despues lo subo.**

**Mer: sayo!**

**Fati: hasta la vista! **

**Escrito por vuestra escritora sicopata ( no pregunteis ¬ ¬ me obligo mer a ponerlo)**


	3. Grupo raimon y Kira y Fuyumi

Cap 2 whatsapp

Raimon

Fati: a ver alguna chorrada que podamos hablar hoy ¬ ¬

Kaze: no me digas que hay examen O.O

Fati: no no hay... que yo sepa ¬ ¬ a demas por que tiene que a ver examen para tener que hablar

Fubu: por que siempre te pones a hablar sobre cualquier cosa para evitar estudiar

Fati: yo!... nunca!

Kido: alguien me presta dinero?

Domon: y... eso a que viene?

Kido: necesito dinero nada mas

Fati: y un huevo! Que vives en una mansion y eres rico! que te cres que te vamos a prestar dinero! (A cambiado su estado el dinero no da la felicidad. Asi que me lo pueden dar y ser felices ^ ^)

Kira: eres una aprovechada ¬ ¬

Kaze: eee... kira-chan que haces a qui

Fuyumi: no solo esta ella

Fati: las e invitado para que me ayuden a molestarlos son las invitadas especiales de hoy (las e agregado al chat) por cierto donde esta la estalker del raimon

Aki: me decian?

Fati: algun cotilleo?

Aki: que a kazemaru le gusta endo...endo-kun! O.O

Kira: O.O que!

Fuyumi: pobre hermanita creo que lo has perdido a kazemaru

Fati: y tu aki a endo

Fubuki: a ver chicas eso no nos interesa a nosotros eso hablazlo en un chat solo de chicas ahora hablemos de otras cosas sin importancia

Fati: tienes examen? ¬ ¬

Fubuki: sip T.T

Fati: te comprendo... te comprendo

Fubuki: gracias T.T

Fati: y ahora por que lloras?

Fubuki: haruna no quiere saber nada de mi

Fuyumi: con razon

Kira: lo jodistes aller

Fuyumi: kira! Esas palabras!

Fati: o no o no! una segunda aki!

Aki: ¬ ¬

Kira: gomen

Endo: que hay?

Fati: nada a qui ayudando a fubuki con un problema suyo

Shourin: solo uno?

Touko: se lo merece ¬ ¬

Tsunami: pobre fubu-chan -_-

Fubu: no me llames asi ¬ ¬

Tsunami: ok ok

Natsumi: pidele disculpas a haruna

Fubu: lo aria pero... es imposible

Fati: por?

Fubu: kido me esta persiguiendo y yo estoy corriendo para que no me mate

Tsunami: y... como escribes?

Fati: a ver tsunami nosotros tenemos mas de 2 brazos entiende tenemos los 2 necesarios para la vida diaria y otros dos para escribir

Tsunami: pues yo solo tengo 2

Fati: entonces tienes un problema o.O

Kira: y que estas haciendo tsunami-san?

Tsunami: surfeando y escribiendo que te parece ¬ ¬

Fati: y... no te caes de la tabla?

Tsunami: nop soy el rey del mar que te parece es imposible para mi caerme

Kira: sugoiii * O * enseñame a hacer eso tsunami-sensei

Fati: presumido...

Tsunami: ok

Fuyumi: no! No quiero que mi hermana mi unica familia que me queda acabe muerta por culpa de tsunami ¬ ¬

Fati: aun te queda hiroto ¬ ¬

Fuyumi: hiroto es solo un amigo ¬ ¬

Fati: a que te acabas de sonrojar ¬ ¬

Fuyumi: claro que no!

Kogure: claro que si si es que uno lo ve incluso estando a miles de kilometros (a mandado un mendaje de voz: ushishihsihis)

Fati: que te dije sobre esos mensajes aterradores de tu risa ¬ ¬

Kogure: a la gennte le divierte

Fati: ¬ ¬

Kaze: fubuki sigues vivo?

Fubuki: (a mandado un vidio: lo siento kido no le volvere a decir eso a haru-chan! T.T eres hombre muerto!(ya sabeis lo que sale en este vidio kido matando a fubuki))

Kageyama: eso es demasiado para mi...

Fati: es mas aterrador que ver a someoka desnudo -_-

Someoka: hey!

Jin: yo creo que es mas aterrador ver a someoka desnudo

Fati: si ahora que lo pienso es verdad -_- bueno alguien que quiera contar algo? Que me aburro y mi madre me esta mandando a hacer la compra

Kaze: y... por que no vas?

Fati: por que soy baga y la unica excusa que le vale es que estoy hablando coon vosotros de mates...

Fuyumi: jajaja vosotros hablar de mates eso no se lo cree nadie

Fati: mi madre sip bueno algun tema sin sentido mas?

Aki: según cuentan mis contactos dicen que nagumo se a declarado a suzuno ya

Fati: a si? Voy a hacer como si me importara para... no se ya sabes no tener que ir a comprar bueno habla

Aki: y que fidio esta en depresion por que se a enterado que angelo no le quiere a el y al parecer se a puesto como un emo

Fati: O.O tan bajo a caido un emo!

Aki: si

Fati: bueno a que adivino no tiene nada mas que hacer con su vida y ademas de emo es un estalker de esos (en otras palabras cotilla)

Aki: oye! Que mi amigo y yo no somos cotillas

Fati: endo se va a poner celoso

Kira: seguro que no es muy tonto

Fati: sabes es cierto seguro que ni siquiera sabe que significa celoso

Endo: que es celoso?

Fati: que dije? Bueno quien quiera que kira fuyumi y naomi hagan una supertecnica y que le de en toda la cara que ponga ^ ^

Goenji: ^ ^

Kido: ^ ^

Jin: ^ ^

Tsunami: ^ ^

Tachimuai: ^ ^ lo siento endo-san pero es que mas estupido imposible

Kageyama: ^ ^

Fati: bueno kira,fuyumi hiz a por naomi y denle a endo un balonazo ok?

Kira: ok! ^ ^

Fuyumi: encantada ^ ^

Fati: bueno me llaman para cenar hoy hay amburguesa ^ ^

kaze: deja de darnos envidia ¬ ¬

Fati: espero que hos alla gustado el cap de hoy y... TOMA ESA MIDORIKAWA quien dijo que no me darian helado ajajaja (bailando)

Mer: bueno de momento ya que fati-chan esta disfrutando de esto voy a hacer yo las respuestas de los review patri-chan bueno yo creo que fati-chan diria algo como... me alegro que te hayas reido ^ ^ y espero que te sigas riendo con este cap (imitando mi voz)

FAti: yo no hablo asi!

Mer: si si que lo haces ^ ^ bueno y ahora para acabar esta respuesta diria vanilla ice cream friends!

Fati: yupiii I LOVE VAINILLA! (sigue vailando) bueno ya me recupere gracias mer-chan ya puedo yo ^ ^ Haruhi-nya me alegro que te hayas reido y es que la crisis afecta a nuestros bolsillos otakus se nota T.T bueno pero me deves un helado ¬ ¬ espero que te haya gustado el cap ^ ^  
kasumi-chi si girl power tiene muchos caps pero merece la pena ya que tambien hago escenas comicas (si no preguntales a patri-chan) me alegro que te haya gustado ^^. Camil gracias por el helado * O * (tambien gracias a las demas me e atiborrado de helado XD) espero que te haya gustado el cap. Canon888 me alegro que te gustara el cap ^ ^ si te interesa hoy subire el siguiente de girl power ^ ^ bueno ahora las preguntitas:

-Os gusto el cap?

-Os abeis reido?

-Que os ha echo reir mas?

-Os preguntais si fubuki seguira vivo?

-Quereis conti?

-De que whatsapp quereis el siguiente cap girl power? todo inazuma eleven? girl power e inauzma eleven? los de la seleccion italiana?

-Quien quiere ayudarme a fastidiarlos? (me teneis que decir que oc querei que aparezca de los vuestro y su personalidad para yo saber como escribir su conversacion)

Fati: bueno y aqui algunas cosas que os estareis preguntando que segun yo serian

Fubuki seguira vivo?

Haruna perdonara a fubuki algun dia?

Fubuki sacara un 0 en el examen?

Fidio estara bien?

Fati: esas preguntas seran las que yo y vosotros os estareis preguntando ahora mismo y que yo resolvere en el proximo cap sayo!


	4. Grupo Orfeo y kasumi

**IE no me pertenece...**

Angelo: (a cambiado su estado ten cuidado mi amor esta tan roto que te puede cortar)

Fati: pobre angelo T.T a cortado con fidio

Angelo: sip... un momento como sabes eso!

Fati: me lo conto aki

Aki: yo solo informo a la gente que quiere saber cosas anda mas

Fati: y cotilleas

Raffaele: ustedes no sois italianas que haceis a qui

Fati: no esta claro estoy a qui para joder hombre y ella bueno no se...

Aki: como buena estalker que soy tengo que estar siempre hay

Nakata: y como nos entendeis

Fati: bueno pues con el translate de toda la vida que aunque no traduce muy bien al menos te carga la pagina no como el reverso!

Dante: y por que no usais el de la real academia española

Fati: tiene? Y tu como sabes de esa pagina eres italiano

Dante: si tiene funciona de maravilla

Fati: eso lo vere yo y no no funciona no me carga la pagina

Fidio: quee clase de movil tiene

Fati: uno que no tiene huevos a cargar la mardita pagina ¬ ¬ (a cambiado su estado: quien me mando a mi coprarme este movil tan chungo a ver!)

Aki: tu no te habais vuelto emo fidio-kun

Fidio: si y ahora tambien estalker

Fati: que! La invasion de los cotillas!

Fidio: no somos cotillas ¬ ¬

Aki: somos estalkers ¬ ¬

Fati: eso e dicho cotillas ¬ ¬ bueno que de otra cosa podemos hablar?

Aki: hoy no has invitado a nadie

Fati: a casi se me olvida un momento!

Kasumi: hola!

Fati: ya esta bueno kasumi alguna idea?

Kasumi: fidio-kun por que no te disculpas con angelo seguro que te perdona

Fidio: tu crees?

Angelo: ni en un millon de años!

Fati: uuuuuu as caido muy bajo fidio

Kasumi: la verdad si primero por salir con angelo que es muy bajito y ahora por hacerlo enfadar

Fidio: ustedes estais a qui solo para joder

Fati: ya lo dijimos al principio no es obvio ¬ ¬ bueno de que hablamos son las 3 de la madrugada a qui

Kasumi: de que seguramente fidio estaba hace un momento viendo una de esas telenovelas que echan por la tele y estaba con un bote de helado viendo eso

Fati: no creo que haya caido tan bajo

Raffaele: en serio no lo crees ( a enviado una foto: en esta salia fidio viendo esa telenovela ansurda y comiendo helado en el sofa y el movil a un lado)

Fati: O.O vale sin comentarios

Kasumi: que te dije

Fati: ¬ ¬ ok bueno fidio un consejo... DEJA DE VER ESA ESTUPIDA TELENOVELA Y LEVANTATE DEL SOFA Y DEJA DE COMER HELADO VALE SE UN HOMBRE Y SE VALIENTE Y DISCULPATE CON ANGELO eso es todo

Kasumi: pobre fidio

Fati: PD: si no lo haces ire para haya y te daremos un balonazo kasumi y yo ok?

Fidio: b-bueno gomen angelo

Angelo: ¬ ¬

Fati: le perdonas o no?

Angelo: ok

Fati: e tenido noticias de que fubuki esta vivo pero en el hospital

Kasumi: pobre

Fati: nooo se lo merece por idiota bueno de que mas hablamos?

Aki: de que mañana hay examen

Fati: hay examen O.O

Aki: si de conocimiento

Fati: mierda con lo mal que se me da! aki! dejame copiarte! * . *

Aki: no

Fati: mala T.T

Dante: copiate las respuestas en el brazo

Fati: siiii... buena estrategia bueno ahora si me disculpais voy a pintarme el brazo con la leccion de conocimiento

Aki: no pregunto que seria mas facil estudiar?

Fati: no eso es mas dificil bueno sayo!

**Fati: bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap y os hayais reido ahora las preguntas:**

**-Conseguire aprobar?**

**-Fidio volvera a salir con angelo?**

**-Quereis que ponga ya el chat de girl power e inazuma eleven?**

**-Os gusto el cap?**

**-Que os a echo reir mas?**

**-Me dais mas helado (quiero joder a midorikawa)?**

**Fati: ahora mer pon lo que os estareis preguntando**

**Mer: ok**

**Fubuki saldra del hospital**

**Angelo volvera a salir con fidio**

**Fatima conseguira aprobar**

**Fatima dejara de joder**

**Fati: a eso puedo contestar ahora, no nunca dejare de joder**

**Se despide vuestra escritora sicopata**


	5. CAp 5 girl power e inazuma eleven

**IE no me pertenece. El unico OC que me pertenece es naomi los demas son de las chicas del fic de girl power**

En el chat de girl power e inazuma eleven

Endo: (a cambiado su estado soy un cabeza de balon y estoy orgulloso de eso)

Naomi: endo eres super raro

Shimori: eso es quedarse corto

Shion: cierto

Goenji: endo eso ya lo sabiamos todos

Kido: era algo obvio

Fati: y encima el tio lo dice que esta orgulloso no te digo

Moon: de que hablamos despues de terminar de insultar a endo?

Fati: de que las hamburguesas de la tienda de al lado de casa de naomi estan para chuparse los dedos

Naomi: la verdad es que si

Kira: me tienes que llevar uno de estos dias * O *

Mido: yo tambien quiero * O *

Dylan: aunque este a qui en america yo me tomo el primer vuelo y voy para haya

Fuyumi: una cosa...

Fati: que?

Fuyumi: que haces tu a qui!

Fati: joder que todavia hay gente que no se entera yo estoy a qui para jod... hablar con vosotros si eso hablar no joder

Fuyumi: ¬ ¬ te conocemos fatima y eso no te lo crees ni tu

Fati: muy cierto u.u pero esta vez vengo en son de paz! Prometo no hacer nada que pueda umillaros

Kido: os lo creeis

Fubuki: no

Fati: tu no estabas en el hospital?

Fubuki: y estoy pero sigo whaseando

Fati: ¬ ¬ bueno y donde estan nuestros cotillas favoritos

Aki: somos estalkers no cotillas ¬ ¬

Fidio: y a mucha honra u.u

fati: lo que digais que haces fidio?

Fidio: desde cuando te importa?

Fati: desde siempre! eres mi amigo hombre O.O como puedes decir eso!

Fidio: ok ok estoy estudiando

Rococo: mentira seguro que estas en el sofa viendo tu telenovela

Fidio: yo! Nunca

Raffaele: entira mira (a mandado una foto: esta fidio sentado entre tarrinas de helado viendo la telenovela y con el movil)

Fati: si es que eres unico ¬ ¬

Fidio: ya lo se ^ ^

Kido: siepre acabamos hablando de tonterias...

Fati: que quieres que te diga es verdad u.u

Kira: pero es divertido ^ ^

Kaze: ¬ ¬

Kira: me compras un helado kaze-chan ^ ^

Kaze: … bueno vale

Mido: yo tambien quiero

Kaze: para ti nada!

Mido: T.T

Naomi: ¬ ¬ deveria importarme

Fati: noooo... no le hagas caso es un payaso igual que los demas

Alicia: ^ ^u

Fati: bueno de que mas cosas absurdas sin sentido hablamos ahora?

Dylan: insultamos la mierda de traductores que hay

Fati: la verdad son penosos y que tal te va con mark?

Dylan: que mark esta saliendo con Endo! O.O

Mark: ¬ ¬

Fati: que traductor usas?

Dylan: el del movil

Fati: el movil tiene traductor?

Dylan: si

Fati: sinceramente... DEVERIAS CAMBIAR DE TRADUCTOR POR QUE ESE ES UNA MIERDA

Dylan: que has visto cagar a ichinose en la calle?

Fati: a ver que vuelo hacia america me puedo tomar... sale uno en 5 minutos genial! naomi, kira y fuyumi hiz y dadle un balonazo a dylan

Kira: si señora!

Fuyumi: encantada

Naomi: sera muuuuy divertido

Dylan: que me envias chocolates? Genial!

Fati: si chocolates …

Goenji: podrias a verme enviado a mi

Fati: la proxima vez ahora me tengo que ir tengo que ver hetalia

Shimori: para?

Fati: estudiar historia y todo eso siempre sirve u.u

Shimori: tiene su razon u.u

**Fati: bueno ahora las preguntas:**

**-Os gusto?**

**-Lo esperavais con ansias?**

**-Dylan deveria cambiar de traductor?**

**-Endo es idiota?**

**-Quereis conti?**

**Fati: y lo que os estareis preguntando ahora mismo es...**

**-Dylan volvera a ver otro mañana (seguramente no)**

**-fubuki algun dia saldra del hospita? (ni idea)**

**-Haruna perdonara a fubuki?**

**-Angelo perdonara a fidio?**

**Se despide vuestra escritora sicopata**


	6. Cap 6 fatima sovornando?

**IE no me pertenece...**

Fidio: (Uno stato cambiato: ogni volta che penso a te il mio cuore soffre e non posso prendere questo dolore)

Marco: o il nostro capitano soffre di mal di cuore

Anton: Mi dispiace

Ottorino: ma si merita

Fati: emmm... joder fidio deja esa depresion de una vez

Marco: que haces a qui

Fati: como me agais recordarlo otra vez voy a italia y os lo recuerdo a balonazos ok?

Anton: intimida

Ottorino: si

Fati: y dejad de hablar en italiano ya que sabeis que mi traductor es una mierda pinchada en un palo

Raffaele: no te habias cambiado de traductor

Fati: si... pero este es aun peor

Daniele: peor que google?

Fati: si... el del movil

Marco: tan malo es el movil

Fati: si... mis padres no me quieren comprar un sansung grant T.T

Anton: tu a lo grande

Fati:claro siempre a lo grande no a lo pequeño que si no mirame lo mal que me a salido este movil

Aki: animate amigo estalker

Fati:O.O fido a caido al mundo de los cotillas no lo creia un momento de silencio... ya esta

Aki: no somos cotillas ¬ ¬

Fati: ya si claro tanto como que goenji no usa gomina

Raffaele: tu siempre insultando a los demas cuando no escuhan... leen

Fati: a si soy yo ^ ^

Fidio: gracias aki al menos se que alguien me anima T.T

Fati: venga fidio... que tampoco estas tan mal seguro que estas viendo esa telenovela y comiendo helado

Fidio: no! Yo no! Bueno... si

Fati: a si se hace fidio admite que estas viendo esa telenovela se un hombre... no como otros

Raffaele: no nos metas a nosotros

Marco: no tenemos nada que ver

Fati: ya si claro... bueno de quee otra cosa absurda sin sentido y para mi mayor pesame cursi... T.T

Aki: kaze esta con endo... T.T

Fati: bueno eso ya se savia que acabarian juntos ¬ ¬ lo que no me e esperado es que natsumi se a casado con endo en IE GO yo preferia que se casara contigo u.u

Aki: a que si pero los de level-5 siempre tan puñeteros

Fati: u.u

Fidio:ehh... chicas por favor dejad eso para un chat de chicas por que con esto solo conseguis deprimierme

Fati: ¬ ¬ siempre igual

Aki: si ¬ ¬

Marco: pobre de fidio

Raffaele: si

Daniele: por que me a tocado a mi esta lata

Ottorino: igual u.u

Fati: alguien me puede decir cuanto es 234567124498 x 987654790

Raffaele: dios! y esa cuenta!

Fati: es pirado de mi profesor de mates que nos pone estas cuentas pero para mi suerte una de las unicas cosas que funcionan bien en mi movil es la calculadora ^ ^

Marco: entonces por que preguntas?

Fati: mi padre me a pillado T.T y me la a quitado

Gianluca: ¬ ¬ era de esperarse

Fati: bueno contectad

Raffaele: no es nuestra tarea

Fati: ya ya pero es que a qui son las 5 de la madrugada y todavia no e echo la tarea! y deveria estar durmiendo no haciendo la puta tarea!

Marco: y chateando

Fati:nooo... eso ya es costumbre

Gianluca: el resultado es 231671344086976045420

Fati: joe con el chico bueno siguiente cuenta es 545982783:3453225

Marco: haz la tarea tu que si no no a prendes!

Fati: en serio como si no me conocieras marco yo no hago tarea se la mandaria hacer a kido pero esta durmiendo en estos momentos

Raffaele: desde cuando respetas los horarios de sueño de los demas?

Fati:... bien dicho no los respeto bueno voy a ir pa la mansion de kido ( a mandado un vidio: en este sale fatima tirando una piedra a la ventana de kido y la conversacion dice asi:

Fati: hey kido! (sigue tirando piedras)

kido: que! (sale y le da una piedra en la cara) joder! no puedes aguantar a por la mañana para joderme!

Fati: nooo... pero no vengo para joderte si no para que me hagas la tarea

Kido: si claro

Fati: muy bien hay tienes (le tira el cuaderno)

Kido: era sarcasmo

Fati: entonces are un plan para hacer que haruna salga con tachi

Kido: ahora mismo hago la tarea

(fin video)

Marco: joder pequeña pero matona

Aki: esa es fatima ^ ^u

Raffaele: ya... ¬ ¬u

Fatima: bueno me despido mientras me voy a dormir y kido me hace los deberes

**Fati: bueno espero que os haya gustad el cap. Patri-chan espero que te hayas reido y si dylan deveria cambiar de traductor. Laura excla me alegro que te guste el fic y que te rias ^ ^ este cap si que lo esperabas con ansias seguro ¬ ¬ ^ ^ por que e tardado en subirlo e estado falta de imaginacion -_-u bueno espero que te haya gustado ^ ^. kasumi-chi claro que a dylan no le va bien el que tiene por que es una porqueria igual que el mio espero que te haya gustado ^ ^. Canon888 si dylan... no no tengo ni idea quizas si siga vivo quizas no (sonrisa diabolica) quien sabe**

**Mer: tu sabes ¬ ¬**

**Fati: si pero no lo pienso decir ¬ ¬ bueno espeor que te haya gustado ^ ^. Ahora las preguntas:**

**-Os gusto?**

**-Os reisteis?**

**-Dejare de joder alguna vez?**

**-Deveria comprarme un nuevo movil?**

**-Deveria pensarme lo de hacer la tarea por la tarde y no mandarsela a kido a ultima hora?**

**Fati: y ahora mer...**

**Mer: lo que os estareis preguntando y os resolveremos en proximos capitulos**

**-Dylan sigue vivo?**

**-Fidio volvera con su amor?**

**-Fatima alguna vez se cambiara de traductor y de movil?**

**-Aki dejara de meterse en los chats**

**-Fatima dejara de meterse en los chats (dudo por que si no no hay diversion)**


End file.
